Fatídidico fin de año
by Atori-chan
Summary: Pañuelo a mano.Un fic muy dark


**_Fatídico fin de año_**

Los doce niños elegidos tras volver al lugar de donde partieron los mayores para poder ir al mundo digital, se encontraban ahora rebosantes de alegría de poder volver con su familia. Aunque por otra parte también estaban tristes. Oikawa había muerto y además ya nunca más volverían a ver a sus queridos amigos digimons. Aquello había sido el adiós definitivo. En especial de los seis mayores porque ya no eran niños. Ahora eran adolescentes. Sin embargo, les llevarían en el corazón para siempre y recordarían los buenos momentos pasados con sus fieles amigos.

Ahora, en ese día de fin de año, tocaba la despedida entre los compañeros humanos. Aunque algunos de los presentes eran compañeros de instituto, no se veían tan a menudo.

¿qué ya nos vamos? –preguntó Tk algo desilusionado de separarse ya de sus amigos- bueno… adiós chicos.

adiós –despidieron los demás.

Tk iba caminando donde estaban sus padres, pero notó como un miembro de la familia faltaba.

¿y mi hermano? –preguntó mirando a su izquierda y a su derecha.

Entonces ve como su hermano estaba con Sora, su novia, despidiéndose de ella.

mañana –le decía Yamato con sus manos cogidas- vamos juntos por ahí¿vale?

esta bien –le contestó la pelirroja ilusionada.

te vendré a recoger temprano.

Y ahí delante de todos y despreocupándose de lo que llegaran a decir, le da un tierno beso en los labios. Todos se asombraron bastante. Los padres de la chica, los que más.

nos veremos mañana –dijo Matt mientras se dirigía alegremente donde su familia estaba también alucinada.

Pero por su parte, Sora, no estaba alegre, sino intranquila. Observó como su novio había volteado la cabeza y le había sonreído tiernamente.

Más tarde, en el coche donde conducía el padre de Sora, ésta en los asientos traseros estaba cada vez más intranquila. Sentía que algo no iba bien. Tenía una corazonada de eso.

Entonces repentinamente le vino a su mente esa sonrisa que Matt le había dedicado y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Había intuido algo, como una explosión en su corazón por lo que se sobresaltó totalmente asustada.

¡papá para el coche! –gritó de repente.

Y ante un asombrado sr. Takenouchi, obedeció. Pero la pregunta que tanto él como su mujer iban hacerle, no fue preguntada, ya que la joven había salido a toda prisa dejándoles ahora más confusos.

Sora no sabía por donde iba, su corazón era el que guiaba. Pero¿a dónde?

Estaba cansada y agotada, pero seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Al fin se había parado, al no poder más y jadeaba con fuerza. Entonces, escuchó el murmullo de gente. Se acercó y casi se desmaya por el olor que había en ese lugar. Aún así, siguió acercándose. Llegó donde estaba la muchedumbre que no le permitía ver nada. La gente murmuraba una y otra vez lo que le permitió saber que había ocurrido.

la culpa la tiene ese camionero borracho… debería ir a la cárcel –dijo una señora muy indignada que estaba cerca de la joven.

es que no es justo. Él que es el culpable salió vivo –dijo otra que le acompañaba.

Un accidente, es lo que Sora pensaba. Cuando se iba a marchar de allí, ya que no quería ver pena, algo que estaba en el suelo le llamó la atención por lo que volteó la cabeza asustada. Empezó a pensar lo peor, deseaba que lo que se imagina no fuera cierto.

Sin importar lo que la gente pensara de ella, empujó a los que estaban delante suya para hacerse paso y ver más cerca ese objeto, ese gorro.

Cuando estaba a una distancia de un metro, pudo distinguirlo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Era de él.

De Tk.

Del hermano de su novio.

Volteó su cabeza donde se veía una masa de humo y cuatro cuerpos en el suelo tapados con un extraño plástico.

Se fue acercando con el gorro en la mano. Cada paso era como caminar sobre vasos de vidrio y tener miedo si se romperán o no. Entonces, como si uno de los vasos se rompieran, vio en el suelo un objeto muy familiar, lo recogió y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sí solas. Era la armónica de su novio.

Indudablemente.

no… por favor… -totalmente asustada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora- es una coincidencia… solo eso… una coincidencia…

Se acercó a los cuatro cuerpos.

Los miró con ojos borrosos y se agachó con la intención de quitar aquel plástico para desmentir de su mente que aquellos no eran…

Tenía miedo…

Su mano temblaba

no chica… -dijo un policía que estaba por ahí reteniéndola- es mejor que no les veas

¡déjeme! Quiero verle… -intentando zafarse de él- ese no es Matt… déjeme comprobarlo… -llorando- por favor… no es Matt… -escondiendo las lágrimas en ese pecho que el hombre le ofrecía- por favor… no lo es… él prometió recogerme mañana… él me lo ha prometido… nunca ha roto una promesa… no lo va hacer ahora…

no tienen buen aspecto para que los veas. Por favor compréndelo.

déjeme verlo… -suplicándole con más lágrimas- por favor…

no. No te gustará verles.

esta bien… -rindiéndose finalmente.

Y al levantarse con el policía que la ayudó, Sora en un movimiento rápido le echó a un lado para destapar el plástico.

¡No! -gritó tratando de impedirlo. Pero fue inútil.

Sora le vio. Sus ojos se pusieron como platos. Era él. Su claridad y demás había desaparecido, ahora era negro y rojo. Calcinado por las llamas del fuego.

�¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………………………..! –gritó histéricamente.

Un nubarrón negro cubrió su vista y ya no supo más.

Sora despertaba por la intensa tormenta que avecinaba en el exterior y que ese día hacía. Un día triste y negro. La chica se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama.

mamá… mamá… -llamó con voz apenas plausible.

cariño… -apareciendo a su lado con rostro cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

estoy en casa… -sonrió aliviada- solo ha sido un sueño… menos mal… -dando un pequeño suspiro.

Sin embargo, el rostro de su madre era muy triste.

¿qué ocurre? –observando su expresión- ¿fue un sueño¿Verdad? –con una sonrisa optimista.

el coche chocó de frente… -trató de explicar con lágrimas cayendo sobre sus ojos cerrados- los cuatro murieron… no podían hacer nada… fue un golpe mortal… se incendió… -llorando sin saber como continuar.

¡no¡NO! –volviendo a gritar histéricamente tapándose los oídos negando a seguir escuchando- ¡es mentira¡Mientes!

pero dicen, que cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Matt, que abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano. Seguro que intentaba protegerlo, aunque fue en vano…

no… eso es mentira… eres una embustera… Matt no está muerto… no lo está…

"Pero me había equivocado. Su sonrisa, su música, su amistad, todo se había apagado para siempre. Me sentía tan mal, aunque de todo aquello quien lo había pasado más mal había sido Hikari por la pérdida de Tk. Cuando se enteró, tuvieron que ingresarla en el hospital donde estuvo interna 10 días. En ese tiempo, no comía, y cuando lo hacía vomitaba. Se estaba volviendo en una anoréxica, por lo que para alimentarla tuvieron que darle suero, pero tampoco servía ya que ella lo desconectaba. Por eso, no tuvieron más opción que atarla.

Y entonces, ella también se fue. Murió tranquila y en paz. Por la noche, mientras soñaba. Nunca más volvió a despertar. Aún recuerdo su rostro como ayer. Estaba más blanca de lo normal, tenía un pálido color rosado sobre sus mejillas y una sonrisa de felicidad. Entonces supe que no solo había soñado definitivamente con su amor, con Tk, sino que se había ido con él.

Nunca pudo realizar su sueño de ser una profesora de jardín de infancia y tampoco comunicarle a su compañera digital, así como el de Matt y Tk lo que había pasado con su destino.

Eso había sido un golpe tan fuerte, que había marcado en todos los elegidos al enterarse.

Y yo… ¿por qué no me suicidé también¿Por qué no me reuní con Matt como Kari había hecho con Tk? Porque no podía. Debía dejar la marca de mi amor. De mi unión, con el amor de mi vida.

Sí. Me había quedado embarazada debido a que ambos habíamos tenido relaciones antes de que me abandonara. Debía vivir por el niño. Ese era el peso que yo debía cargar. No podía abandonar a mi hijo, el hijo de Matt. Era lo único que me quedaba de él. Tenía que criarlo y educarlo, no podía dejarle, como su padre hizo conmigo.

Cuando le miro, veo claramente a mi querido Yamato. Era su propia imagen. Rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, alto, rebelde, sensible, tímido, el mismo don y afición a la música, su nombre y apellido conseguido gracias a mis amigos y también convertirme yo en Sora Ishida… hasta esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa que antes de que me declarara, me dedicaba en ocasiones… y también la última sonrisa. Aquella tan lejana pero que en cierta manera más tierna y cariñosa que nunca.

Ya han pasado tantos años y ahora soy una anciana de 68 años que todavía no ha subido al cielo. Sentada sobre mi mecedora, mirando el cielo azul viendo a mi querido Yamato.

Mi hijo, era ya un hombre casado con dos pequeños, una niña donde se puede ver el retrato de su abuelo, y un niño donde se aprecia el retrato de su tío Tk. Además, mi querido y único hijo trabaja como director de la NASA, como su padre soñaba cuando observábamos la luna en aquel mundo digital y me comentaba una y otra vez y solamente a mí.

La verdad es que en estos años no me llegué a casar. En mi corazón solo habitaba Yamato. Mi primer y mi gran amor. Me conocían como la joven viuda, porque así había quedado con 14 años.

Matt, espérame, pronto me reuniré contigo.

¿Dónde estoy¿Qué es esto blanco y resplandeciente?

estás en el paraíso –me dijo una voz muy familiar para mí. A pesar de los años, aquella voz siempre fue guardada en mi corazón. Me volteé sorprendida, encontrándome con él- hola Sora

Matt… -llorando de felicidad. Lo veía jovial. Como la última vez que lo vi. Con 14 años. Pero yo… yo ya tenía 68 años. Gaché la cabeza tristemente y me sorprendí al notar mi cuerpo como una adolescente. Como cuando tenía 14. No lo entendía. Creía que estaba en un sueño- Matt… ¿eres tú¿De verdad? –aún sin poder creerme que aquello fuera real.

pues claro… -ampliando su sonrisa- te he echado de menos…

pero… ¿cómo es que estoy con mi aspecto de 14 años? –confusa.

aquí los deseos se vuelven realidad. –dijo otra voz detrás mía.

Tk… Kari… -contenta de volver a verles y más al verles a los dos juntos y felices.

Sora… -rodeándome por detrás mi cintura- perdona por abandonarte en el peor momento –girándome y acariciándome el cabello con una terneza increíble.

no importa… pensaba que ya nunca más te iba a ver –llorando de felicidad apoyando mi mejilla en su mano.

y yo pensaba –con voz triste- que al morir te ibas a olvidar de mí… eras tan joven y con toda una vida por delante… -abrazándome con fuerza- tenía tanto miedo de que otro chico conquistase tu corazón…

nunca te sustituiría… -llorando- fueron tantos años de espera… pero por fin estoy contigo

El asintió contento, fue acercando su cara a la mía posando sus labios sobre los míos dejando en mi corazón una gran paz interior.

Ya no recordaba lo bien que me hacía sentir con sus besos."

abuela, abuela… -llamándola un niño de aproximadamente nueve años que tenía por nombre Takeru- abuela… -viendo que no le hacía caso- ¡pap�!

¿qué ocurre? –apareciendo un adulto de cabello rebelde rubio y ojos azules como el zafiro.

la abuela no me hace caso. –muy triste.

El hombre se aproxima a su madre donde tenía una mirada perdida en lo fondo del cielo. Toca su rostro donde lo nota frío y una lágrima ronda por su rostro.

papá… -apareciendo una niña llamada Sora de aspecto muy parecido a Matt- ¿puedo tocarle a la abuela lo que se me ha ocurrido con la armónica? –llevando una muy vieja en su mano.

Sora, Takeru, por favor, id con vuestra madre –pidió el padre en voz baja pero con suavidad.

de acuerdo –obedeció la niña- vamos hermanito –con dulzura.

bueno, vale –contestó el pequeño educadamente.

Cuando el adulto se hubo quedado solo.

mamá… -cerrando los ojos de su made donde miraba con fijeza el infinito con una sonrisa- por fin te has reunido con papá… -cayéndole lágrimas rebeldes- dile que a pesar de no haberlo conocido que le quiero. Que nunca le he olvidado –la abraza con cariño- mam�, gracias por quedarte conmigo para cuidarme, sé que tenías ganas de irte con papá… te echaré mucho de menos…

Días después el hijo de Matt y Sora colocaba un ramo de rosas para sus padres.

mamá… -empezó la niña que estaba con su madre y hermano a una distancia algo lejana de su padre- hace tiempo que no lo he preguntado por respeto a la abuela y a pap�, pero ¿dónde está el abuelo¿Por qué nunca se habló de él? Solo de cómo se llamaba lo mismo que su hermano.

es cierto mamá. Y también¿por qué se permitió que a nosotros nos llamaran como los familiares por parte de pap�? –preguntó curioso su otro hijo.

porque para mi padre era especial –contestó la madre de cabellos y ojos castaños- él quería mucho a vuestro abuelo y a vuestra abuela. Eran sus dos mejores amigos. Y ya sabéis lo mucho que quiero a vuestro abuelo materno.

mam�, el abuelo Tai¿era el mejor amigo de los abuelos por parte de pap�? –preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

sí. Por eso conocía vuestro padre –mirándole con nostalgia a medida que se aproximaba a ella- ¿ya estás cariño?

sí Taichia, venga, vamos a casa. Vamos chicos.

sí, papá –contestó animadamente el niño llamado Takeru cogiéndole la mano.

Matt dio un último vistazo a la lápida con las rosas.

adiós mamá… pap�, algún día te conoceré. Estoy seguro de ello. –despidiéndose de ellos con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa de su padre.

Y se marcha con su familia dejando las dos lápidas juntas como su madre desearía, y a su lado un ramo de rosas rojas que reflejaban el amor y al lado de su padre las azules que reflejaban la amistad.

Nunca supo que allí al lado de las dos tumbas solitarias estaban sus padres en espíritu observándole con una sonrisa. De una cosa estaba segura y es que estaban orgullosos de su hijo.

Una suave brisa de viento rozó sobre ambas lápidas que ponían:

_"Yamato Ishida_

_1988 – 2002_

_Amor y fiel amigo_

_Nunca te olvidaremos"_

_"Sora Ishida_

_1988 – 2076_

_Madre y abuela querida_

_Descansa por fin en paz con tu amor"_

FIN

**NOTAS**

Debido a que violé la ley de no respetar el guión, vuelvo a publicar los fics que me han sido quitados. Y de paso he añadido algunos arreglos.

Pido perdón a todos.

Así que vuelvo a publicar este fic tan tristón que me hizo llorar hasta a mí. Que cruel soy matar a mi querido Matt.

Hasta he estado pensando en hacer un capítulo donde se refleje los pensamientos de Matt desde el cielo, de su temor que Sora esté con otro… no sé… decisión vuestra… si hay cinco peticiones, lo hago.

Bueno, iré publicando los otros poco a poco. Y el de matrimonio, esperad un poco al sexto capítulo. Por suerte lo tengo corregido y pasado. Paciencia.

A propósito, alguien tiene guardado mi fic de "Lo que hace los sentimientos" es que como cuando lo publicaba tenía el ordenador estropeado pues añadía muchas cosas que no tengo guardado. Así que a quien me lo pase estaré muy agradecida.

Bye!


End file.
